


What Was That?

by Darkchi13



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchi13/pseuds/Darkchi13
Summary: My secret santa gift for the perryshmirtz 2020 event. It's not super long but I hope you like it. I hate the title by the way but brain died and couldn't think of anything better.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Perryshmirtz Secret Santa 2020





	What Was That?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SallyTheWeirdPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyTheWeirdPerson/gifts).



“That’s the problem with kids these days, no imagination.”

Heinz glanced up from the school assignments he was grading as if to see if Perry was still listening. The platypus blew on his drink and waved for the man to continue his rant. Usually, he drank tea but in deference to the season he was drinking hot chocolate. He was not sure why Heinz had decided to do the marking now when he had the whole Christmas holidays to do it, but it gave Perry the chance to watch the man rant which was always entertaining so he wasn’t complaining. 

“I mean, I was much younger than all of them when I built my first inator.”

The scientist turned teacher made a face and marked something down. 

“Show some creativity,” he muttered.

Heinz moved onto the next assignment and then his eyes lit up. 

“Now this is what I’m talking about.”

He gestured wildly at the homework and Perry leaned in for a closer look. Only years as an agent kept him from reacting. He knew that writing. 

“Phineas and Ferb. Brothers and geniuses. These two have potential and a lot of it.”

Perry felt a pang of longing. He had wanted to introduce Heinz to his boys for a long time but couldn’t. They belonged to two different worlds. At last, they had met, and Perry hadn’t gotten to see it. He hadn’t even considered the fact that the boys were entering high school this year. The platypus watched as Heinz continued to rave about the two kids. Talking about the cool science things he wanted to show them. How of the two boys he felt Ferb had a lot of potential but that he was being smothered a bit by his brother and plans he was making to help with that. 

Perry leaned in, interrupting Heinz mid sentence with a kiss. The scientist stared at him with wide eyes and a blush on his cheeks. 

“What was that?” he squawked. “I mean I liked it, don’t get me wrong, but why? What did I do?”

Heinz leaned in closer. 

“You have to tell me so I can do it again.”

Perry rolled his eyes at his ridiculous lover and kissed him again.


End file.
